ABC no Riddle
by Inu4Neko
Summary: No quiero que el fandom muera, asi queeee... Oneshots, Drabbles, Twoshots, Songfics, lo que sea que salga de mi cabeza como regalo al fandom.
1. Abrazo

**¡No estaba muerta, solo andaba de parranda! ¡He renacido como ave fénix!  
Vale no… lamento mucho mi ausencia pero mi vida ha sido muy complicada estos meses, pero he notado que el fandom está bastante decaído decidí traer este pequeño regalo, espero les guste.**

 **OtoShie/Universo Alterno**

-¿Shiena-chan quieres un abrazo?

-¿Eh?-

Ni los oídos ni los ojos de la castaña alcanzaban a procesar la imagen frente a ella, su primer idea fue ir a la enfermería para cerciorarse de que no estaba sufriendo algún tipo de enfermedad que le causara alucinaciones. Su compañera de habitación había faltado a la última clase, aunque eso no era lo extraño, en realidad la chica perdía mas clases de las que tomaba- hasta el día de hoy Shiena no sabía cómo era que aprobaba grado- lo extraño era que estaba leyendo ¡Takechi Otoya leyendo un libro! Parpadeo un par de veces antes de enfocar su vista en el libro, cuando lo reconoció como suyo sintió un escalofrió correr por su espalda.

-¿De dónde sacaste este libro?- pregunto, arrepintiéndose cuando noto que su voz salió más aguda de lo normal, ante lo que la peli purpura sonrió divertida mientras colocaba el libro abierto sobre el escritorio para no perder su lectura.

-Lo tome de tu escritorio, "Patrones de comportamiento de un adolescente abusador y abusado, causas y terapias" es muy interesante.

-O-otoya eso es mío, no puedes tomar mis cosas sin pedirlas.

-Pero Shiena-chan, constantemente me repites que debo leer más, no pensé que te molestaría que tomara uno de tus libros ¿O es que acaso este tiene algo en especial?-dijo mientras sus ojos se encontraban, Shiena podía ver la diversión en los ojos turquesa. No era que le molestara el en lo más mínimo que Otoya tomara uno de sus libros claro que no, pero en ese libro en específico la castaña tenía varias anotaciones.

-No tiene nada en especial, solo no me gusta que tomes mis cosas sin mi permiso.

-Los adolescentes abusados frecuentemente necesitan ser reconfortados- la peli purpura leía en voz alta, ignorando los reclamos de su compañera- La mejor terapia son las muestras de afecto suelen hacerlos sentir mejor. Mira esta parte esta subrayada.

-Subrayo las cosas que me parecen interesantes, a eso se le llama estudiar, lo sabrías si lo hicieras alguna ocasión- Shiena intento que su voz sonara molesta, pero supo que no fue así cuando Otoya sonrió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella.

-En tu escuela anterior te molestaban ¿cierto?

-¿Q-Que te hace pensar eso?- retrocedió, pero a cada paso que daba lejos de la peli purpura esta se acercaba más, hasta que termino acorralándola, Shiena pensó que como era costumbre, se burlaría de ella y eso sería todo pero sorpresivamente Otoya se detuvo a un par de pasos de ella y abrió sus brazos sonriéndole.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres un abrazo?- su sonrisa se hizo aún más grande, bajo la mirada de la castaña que era una mezcla entre molestia y vergüenza- Anda, te haré sentir mejor.

Shiena estaba a punto de gritarle que la dejara, pero pensó un momento, según ese libro los abusadores comúnmente también necesitaban afecto y que en ocasiones el molestar tanto a alguien era porque no sabían cómo demostrar lo que sentían, talvez no sería tan mala idea dejar que Otoya la abrazara. Sin decir ninguna palabra ella misma envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la peli purpura.

Mientras tanto Otoya sentía una sensación de calidez en su estómago y sus mejillas, ella solo pretendía molestar un poco a su compañera, no esperaba que enserio la abrazara pero a decir verdad le gustaba la sensación, siguiendo sus instintos le devolvió el abrazo talvez con más fuerza de la necesaria ya que podía sentir el temblor de sus propios brazos, cosa que la hizo reaccionar y separarse abruptamente la castaña aclarándose la garganta.

-Quien lo diría, si querías un abrazo- dijo con una risa nerviosa y sin atreverse a mirarla- Creo que tuve suficiente lectura por un día, necesito aire fresco.

Otoya salió prácticamente corriendo, dejando a Shiena sonriendo, ella pensaba que ese libro era mera psicología barata, pero al parecer tenía razón, no entendía porque pero ese abrazo la había hecho sentir mejor y aunque no lo supiera, no solo a ella, a ambas les hizo sentir mejor la calidez de ese abrazo… definitivamente ese libro tenía razón.

 **La verdad no estaba tan segura de esto, pero he tenido esta idea en mente desde que vi una imagen que seguro todos ubican. Esto es el principio de mi regreso al fandom, será una serie de One-shots y/o drabbles, con títulos en base a las letras del abecedario aunque no solo hare uno talvez serán dos o tres con cada letra, vi esto en otro fandom y me pareció una buena idea ya que como dije mi vida es complicada justo ahora pero me daré el tiempo para pasarme por aquí.**

 **En esta ocasión fue OtoShie pero planeo incluir a todas las parejas pero también me gustaría incluirlos a ustedes de la siguiente manera, me gustaría que me dejen sus sugerencias para títulos, en este caso podrían ser títulos con las letras A, B. Elegiré los títulos con los que se me ocurra algo bueno, como siempre saben que sus reviews o ladrillazos son bien recibidos :3 nos leemos pronto. ¡Lo prometo! No dejemos que el fandom de AnR muera  
**


	2. Bebidas

**Holaaa y perdon por tardar en atualizar, no pondre excusas, vamos directo al capitulo.**

 **Aclaraciones... Narracion normal... _FlashBack_**

 **TokaHaru**

La molesta luz de la mañana llego hasta sus ojos haciendo que girara su cuerpo a la dirección contraria topándose con algo cálido, inconscientemente aspiro encontrándose con un aroma conocido y agradable, sus sentidos comenzaron a despertar, aspiro un poco más y abrió lentamente los ojos, lo que vio la hizo despertar de golpe. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo intentando recordar cómo es que había terminado compartiendo la misma cama que Haru.

 _Caminaba por los pasillos molesta, furiosa, se esforzaba tanto en protegerla y a ella parecía no importarle, es más en ocasiones pensaba que disfrutaba el ponerse en peligro. Sus oídos captaron el sonido de risas a lo lejos y apresuro sus pasos. El sonido de las risas se incrementó, localizo la habitación de la que provenían y abrió de golpe una puerta, llamando la atención de todas quienes estaban adentro._

 _-Hola Tokaku-san- dijo Haru con una sonrisa inocente, ella y algunas de sus demás compañeras de clase estaban sentadas alrededor de una mesa, la peli azul se sintió aliviada de que la chica estuviera bien, pero también se sintió molesta de que actuara como si nada. Un aroma extraño llego a sus fosas nasales haciendo que frunciera el ceño._

 _-¿Qué es eso?- pregunto apuntando a un grupo de botellas que estaban en la mesa de centro._

 _-Botellas- dijo Nio con una sonrisa, Tokaku la miro fijamente odiaba las sonrisas de la rubia pero está en especial le disgustaba a su parecer se veía más estúpida de lo normal, miro a las demás y noto que algunas tenían las mejillas levemente sonrojadas y la mirada cansada. Se acercó y se llevó una de las botellas a la nariz aspirándola, y apartándola inmediatamente._

 _-¿Están bebiendo alcohol?_

 _-¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Solo son bebidas tú podrás ser una niña pero algunas ya somos mayores- dijo Isuke con una sonrisa burlona, ganándose una mirada de odio de parte de la peli azul- Te ofrecería un poco pero sé que no lo aguantarías._

 _Tokaku sintió su sangre hervir, pensando que no podía caer en las provocaciones de esa tonta peli rosa que ahora se llevaba otro trago de esa cosa a los labios._

 _-De hecho, te apuesto a que no aguantarías ni un medio vaso antes de desmayarte._

 _-Haru, vámonos- dijo secamente, no quería caer en las provocaciones de la peli rosa, pero sabía que si no se iba pronto terminaría cayendo._

 _-Quien diría que la gran Azuma Tokaku le teme a una bebida._

Suspiro sintiendo ganas de abofetearse a sí misma ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta para caer en las provocaciones de esa molesta peli rosa? Pero esos recuerdos aun no explicaban como había terminado en la misma cama que la peli roja, realmente lo que más le preocupaba era que las personas al beber hacían cosas extrañas. Al menos ambas estaban vestidas así que si algo había hecho no debía ser nada grave.

-Buenos días Tokaku-san- dijo Haru con voz adormilada.

-¿Hice algo?-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Hice algo extraño o indebido?

-No… ¿Por qué preguntas eso Tokaku-san?

-Por nada- la peli azul exhalo como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aire. Se levantó y sin decir nada fue directamente al cuarto de baño, cuando Haru escucho el agua de la regadera correr soltó un suspiro y se cubrió la cara con las sabanas mientras un sonrojo aparecía en su rostro.

 _Haru caminaba llevando a Tokaku de la mano, le costó mucho trabajo convencerla de volver a su habitación, pero estaba preocupada la peli azul ya había bebido bastante y le preocupaba que algo le pudiera pasar. Al llegar a la habitación soltó la mano de su compañera._

 _-Tokaku-san creo que deberías descans…- un enorme sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Haru, al verse envuelta en un abrazo por parte de la peli azul, la cual prácticamente se recostó sobre ella- ¿Tokaku-san?_

 _-Shh- dijo poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios y dándole varios besos en la mejilla, mientras intensificaba el abrazo y prácticamente se acurrucaba en Haru, para quedarse dormida segundos después._

El sonrojo en el rostro de Haru se hizo más grande, mientras una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro por suerte la peli azul no recordaba nada, ya que conociéndola probablemente su reacción no hubiera sido nada buena, ya que aunque para ella era un buen recuerdo sabía que a la gran Azuma Tokaku no le gustaría saber que había sido derrotada por una bebida.

 **Primero que nada… gracias a todos por sus reviews, es bueno saber que aún me leen después de tanta ausencia y segundo… perdón a Legan y BrunoAscar por no utilizar sus sugerencias de título y gracias a damydark por la idea :3 esto fue lo que salió de mi cerebro :3 espero que te gustaran los resultados. Originalmente iba a hacer otro título con la letra A pero iba a ser un poco trágico y ya que en su última actualización Kali nos rompió el corazón a todos (o al menos a mi) decidí optar por esto.**

Como ya tengo ganas de actualizar (además de que ya me estoy durmiendo) esta vez no les responderé los reviews, lo siento. ¡Ya saben que sus comentarios son bien recibidos! Ya tengo la mitad del próximo capítulo pero igualmente recibo sus sugerencias de título con letra B y/o C

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Baile

**¡Hola! Lamento mucho mi ausencia y no pondré ninguna excusa simplemente mi horario de trabajo es horrible y mi salud mala (resumido: si no estoy enferma estoy cansada) además de que específicamente con este capítulo tuve un gran bloqueo y quiero agradecerle a mi querida no hija aunque sé que no va a leer esto y también a Legan Hanazono por ayudarme con gran parte de esto, ya que sin el probablemente esta idea jamás habría sido publicada.  
**  
 **Advertencias: 1-Se me fue un poco de las manos la personalidad de algunos personajes.  
2-GenderBender sé que es algo raro pero fue lo que se me vino a la mente y necesitaba sacarlo de mi sistema (ya tengo algunos capítulos futuros escritos pero me negaba a abandonar este)  
3- Espero les guste :3 el titulo fue sugerencia de Legan-kun**

 **BAILE**

-Hace mucho mucho tiempo en un reino muy muy lejano había tres príncipes un tanto gays que querían conquistar los corazones de una Loli, una tsundere y una ojou-sama. Para lograrlo planearon algo grande...un baile de gala en el cual los tres declararían su amor. Todo estaba listo, solo tenían un pequeño problema el príncipe Shin'ta tenía tanto lag mental que no podía aprender a bailar, aun con la ayuda del príncipe loliconero Chitatsu

-Hashiri-san no creo que esa narración sea necesaria- interrumpió el peli rojo rascándose la nuca nerviosamente.

-¿Porque no? Es para que sus princesas se sientan más impresionadas- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa burlona, señalando a un lado de ellos-Además es verdad, solo míralo.

Chitatsu, miro al chico que tenía enfrente dar torpes pasos por enésima vez, soltó un suspiro cansado y se pasó las manos por su ya de por si desordenado cabello rojo. El solo quería hacer una simple confesión y ahora gracias a su querido amigo peli plata a él las cosas se habían complicado, soltó un suspiro y poso su mano en el hombro de su amigo para detener su intento de baile.

-Siempre podemos regresar a mi plan inicial ¿Sabes?

-No, Namatame ya te lo explique, esas chicas probablemente han recibido muchas declaraciones antes, tenemos que hacer algo mejor que todo eso junto.

-Entiendo, pero ¿No crees que tal vez esto es ligeramente exagerado?- preguntó señalando a su alrededor, ambos se encontraban sobre el escenario del auditorio escolar, el cual estaba dividido en tres decoraciones que ellos mismos habían hecho. La entrada de un castillo, su salón de baile y su jardín.

-No- respondió simplemente levantando los hombros.

-¿Y qué me dices de esto?- dijo tomando entre sus manos dos ganchos que portaban un par de trajes que parecían pertenecer a príncipes, el peli plata apoyo su mano en su mentón en pose pensativa un par de segundos para después sonreír.

-Considerando que bailaras con una niña...no, no es exagerado.

-No es una niña solo es tres años menor- Chitatsu frunció un poco el ceño, sabía que Kirigaya parecía demasiado joven ¡Pero no lo era! Solo no aparentaba la edad que tenía.

-Buena excusa, seguro la ONU la aceptara- dijo una voz desde lo alto ambos levantaron la mirada hacia una de las columnas viendo a un chico pelirrojo con un pocky en la boca.

-Tú e Inukai también tienen diferencia de edad.

-Pero Isuke-sama no parece una niña.

-Si lo parece, es una niña mimada- intervino el chico de cabellos plata.

-Mira quien lo dice, te recuerdo que Hanabusa-san trae sus propios muebles.

-Y yo te recuerdo que Inukai insiste en que yodo el mundo la llame "sama''- ambos chicos se miraban desafiantes mientras Chitatsu veía la escena, su expresión era una mezcla de diversión y frustración. Llevaba bastante tiempo planeando como confesar sus sentimientos, aunque los dos chicos frente a él insistían que no era necesario, pues era bastante obvio que era correspondido y que Hitsugi y él prácticamente ya parecían pareja eso no le bastaba. Él había sido criado para ser un caballero y haría una confesión apropiada.

-Y yo les recuerdo que si no aprenden a bailar toda esta loca idea suya no va a funcionar- dijo separando a los chicos que estaban a un par de comentarios de comenzar una pelea.

-A mí no me mires el que parece un pato a medio morir es él- dijo Haruki riendo mientras tomaba un nuevo pocky de su caja.

-Ya les dije que eso no es un problema cuando sea el momento todo saldrá bien.

-Pareces tener mucha confianza en ti mismo- intervino Nio, que había estado en silencio todo este tiempo, Shin'ta levanto los hombros restándole importancia al comentario de la rubia y la miro desafiante.

-La tengo, se que lo hare bien. De hecho podría hacerlo justo ahora y todo saldría bien.

-Me alegra escuchar eso porque estarán aquí en unos minutos- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa divertida que casi se veía diabólica, mientras Chitatsu veía sus esperanzas de una confesión dulce y perfecta desvanecerse. Shin´ta se acercó y le sonrió al pelirrojo.

-Relájate, todo va a salir bien.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Yo estoy a punto de que me dé un infarto por los nervios- Shin´ta dio unas palmaditas en la espalda de Chitatsu y guiñandole un ojo le dijo.

-Ese es mi secreto capitán. Yo siempre estoy nervioso cuando se trata de Sumireko, por eso ya no se me nota. 

-Me pregunto si Chitatsu estará pensando en mi así como yo pienso en él- Isuke y Sumireko soltaron un suspiro al escuchar esa pregunta tan repetida en las últimas semanas.

-¿Vas a comenzar de nuevo con eso Hitsugi? Es obvio que el tipo se muere por ti

-No lo creo, Chitatsu-san es mi mejor amigo y me temo que solo piensa en mí como eso, como su mejor amiga- la pequeña peli azul caminaba cabizbaja, se sentía triste porque en todo el día no había podido estar con ese hermoso pelirrojo que amaba. Siempre que estaba con Chitatsu creía que vivía un cuento de hadas, le gustaba imaginar que ella era una princesa y él un principe... Y así era como todo mundo los veía pero ambos chicos creían que lo suyo solo era una hermosa amistad, temían tanto confesar sus sentimientos y que estos terminaran el bello cuento que tenían

-Hitsugi-chan ¿en serio crees que solo te ve como su amiga? Ademas, eso no puede ser tan malo o sí?- dijo la peli naranja con una sonrisa amable, haciendo que la peli azul pensara unos segundos.

-Tienes razón podría ser peor, podría verme como su hermana ¡AAAAAAAAH! ¡ESO SERÍA TERRIBLE!-

-No me refería a eso... Mira, tu amas a Chitatsu ¿No?-

-Con todo el corazón pero me dolería mucho saber que Chitatsu-san no me ama algunas veces pienso que si lo hace y otras que solo es por ser amable-

-Solo hay una forma de descubrirlo... Declárate- dijo la peli naranja haciendo que el rostro de Hitsugi se pusiera más rojo que el cabello del mismo Chitatsu.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo?-

-¿Y por qué no? Eres valiente Hitsugi-chan y es momento de que tomes el control de la situación y declares tus sentimientos o de otra forma te quedaras con la duda de que hubiese pasado si lo hacías.

-Además si a ese idiota se le ocurre rechazarte Isuke puede encargarse de eso 3

-Es interesante que eso te moleste considerando la cantidad de chicos que has rechazado.

-Es diferente, ninguno de esos tontos era suficiente para Isuke, en cambio tu si lo eres para Namatame- hablo la peli rosa con desdén haciendo reír a las otras dos chicas.

-No sé si sentirme alagada u ofendida, creo que intentare declararme, gracias.

-Hablando de Isuke rechazando personas…- dijo la peli naranja mirando sonriente a la mencionada provocando que frunciera el ceño- ¿Ya descubriste quien es tu admirador secreto?

Isuke miro molesta a Sumireko, llevaba semanas encontrando notas en sus libretas, casillero, pupitre, en todos lados cosa que ya le había pasado antes muchos chicos recurrían a declararle sus "sentimientos" por medio de notas pero estas eran diferentes, no mencionaban ninguna confesión cursi ni trillada, simplemente eran notas deseándole un buen día, suerte en los exámenes o cosas por el estilo. Al principio lo había tomado como algo sin importancia, luego como algo molesto pero ahora la curiosidad de saber quién era la persona que las enviaba no la dejaba tranquila, aunque claro nadie la escucharía decir eso.

-No, y no tampoco me interesa. Ahora caminen más rápido, la odiosa de Nio dijo que no llegáramos tarde. 

Haruki respiro profundamente mientras se examinaba en el espejo, el traje de príncipe lo hacía ver realmente apuesto, aunque lo dijera el mismo, solo esperaba que cierta peli rosa pensara lo mismo; al mirarse no pudo evitar pensar en ella, suspiró entre enamorado y melancólico, sonrió ante el simple recuerdo de esa chica, cierto era que Isuke le había atraído desde el primer día que la vio y se prometió a si mismo que esa hermosa y codiciada chica acabaría saliendo con él.

Aunque a todos les atraía por su físico, y en un inicio su caso fue igual, Haruki se había tomado el tiempo de conocer aspectos ocultos de la chica y pese a encontrarse con más cosas negativas que positivas, todo en ella lo tenían encantado. Así fue como de una atracción física pasó a una atracción sentimental, sonrió recordando el día que se prometió conquistarla, porque enamorarse de una chica como Inukai no era algo común y, además, después de todo cada persona tiene sus propios conflictos, ¿no? Isuke Inukai no se quedaba atrás. Ella sabía que por lo espectacular y hermosa que era recibía casi a diario confesiones, ya sean de chicos o de chicas, después de todo era muy codiciada por todo el instituto.

A pesar de amar llamar la atención, hoy se encontraba en el jardín trasero, aprovechando que ningún obrero molesto estuviera a su alrededor. En estos momentos, realmente necesitaba su espacio.

-¡Isuke-sama! –se escuchó a lo lejos una molesta voz masculina.

-¿Sí~? –contestó la peli rosa mirando con total aburrimiento sus uñas, esperando que el joven se marchará.

-Eh-h…I-Isuke-sama…-comenzó a tartamudear, ganando un poco la atención de la Inukai- ¡Q-Q-Quisiera que f-f-fuéramos a una c-c-cita!

Isuke se le quedo viendo fijamente, analizando como este estaba todo sonrojado y daba la impresión de que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar.

Pobre chico.

-A Isuke no le interesa salir con alguien como tu~ -respondió dándole la espalda, mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas y soltando un suspiro -Nadie es lo suficientemente atractivo para Isuke, piérdete~

Sin notarlo, alguien más había presenciado esa confesión.

El pobre chico se fue con el corazón destrozado, Isuke era bien conocida por sus rechazos directos y crueles, pero había algo que no sabían, algo que solo cierto chico peli rojo sabia porque ese día había estado observando.

-Ya verás Isuke-sama…-murmuró la misteriosa sobra antes de alejarse de la escena-¡Conseguiré conquistarte! 

-Bueno chicos- Nio les dio un par de palmaditas en el hombro a los tres chicos- Les deseo suerte y ya saben, si esto no funciona podemos irnos de cacería en la noche-

-No sé si tus palabras me hacen sentir bien o mal pero gracias por eso Hashiri-san... Supongo-

Nio dio un último vistazo a esos chicos pues le causaba mucha gracia verlos, siempre se veían tan seguros, tan confiados y en estos momentos parecían cachorritos asustados y eso divertía mucho a la rubia.

-Ya relájense, lucen principescos… o algo asi- simuló arreglar a los chicos y se alejó al escuchar cómo se abría la gran puerta del escenario corrió hasta donde podía observar todo sin que las recién llegadas la vieran- Me voy... Rómpanse una pierna.

Los tres chicos se miraron y cada uno fue a un lugar diferente.

-Buena suerte- dijeron al unísono, se arreglaron por última vez y se cuadraron.

Las tres chicas al llegar se sorprendieron del ambiente que ahí había era como entrar en un cuento de hadas, después de admirar todo el lugar sorprendidas de que fueran las únicas en el lugar pensaron que talvez habían llegado antes de tiempo hasta que se encendieron tres reflectores dejando ver a los príncipes que las esperaban sonriendo.

-Bienvenidas princesas- hicieron una reverencia y se acercaron.

-¡WOW! ¡ESTO ES INCREIBLE!- dijo una más que emocionada Hitsugi que no dejaba de admirar todo y de sentirse nerviosa al tener a tan guapo príncipe, Chitatsu la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta la pista de baile, dejándose llevar por la musica. 

-Hola Isuke-sama- dijo con su característica sonrisa Haruki saludó a la peli rosa que miraba todo sorprendida, cuando el pelirrojo estuvo frente a ella lo observó detenidamente de arriba a abajo

-Te ves ridículo. Aunque debo admitir que peinado y bien vestido luces apuesto- Haruki sonrió y juró que en el rostro de Isuke una sonrisa y un sonrojo se habían dibujado.

-Gracias por el cumplido princesa... ¿Me acompañas?- el chico ofreció su mano la cual Isuke aceptó y caminaron hacia lo que parecía la sala de baile de un gran salón.

-Te advierto que si te atreves a pisarme…-

-Tranquila Isuke-sama- dijo el peli rojo posando suavemente su dedo índice sobre los labios de Isuke - ¿Sabes cuantas hermanas tengo? Suficientes para tener que saber bailar a la perfección.

La peli rosa no dijo nada, solo se dejó guiar por Haruki, ciertamente ese torpe chico no bailaba mal, pero algo la estaba inquietando. A pesar de que las intenciones del peli rojo eran obvias no entendía porque armaba tanto alboroto, podría tan solo declararse como todos los demás chicos lo habían hecho.

-Entonces Isuke-sama… ¿Esto cumple con tus expectativas?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Bueno… escuche en algún lugar que aceptarías salir con el chico que hiciera una confesión suficientemente, apropiada para ti.

-¿Cómo demonios escuchaste eso?-

-Bueno… hace un tiempo, cuando rechazaste a un chico yo estaba cerca de ahí y escuche una llamada que tuviste con tu madre, diciéndole eso. Así que si esto y las notas que recibes todos los días no son suficientes necesitare pensar algo mejor.

Isuke miro con sorpresa a Haruki ¿Enserio este torpe chico era el que le enviaba esas notas?

-Entonces… -el peli rojo tomo su mano plantando un beso en ella y haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras la miraba sonriente- Inukai Isuke realmente me gustas ¿Me concederías el honor de ser mi novia?

-¿Tu eres idiota verdad?- pregunto con desdén causando una mueca de decepción en el rostro de Haruki, aunque esta se borró en cuanto Isuke lo tomo por el cuello del traje y le planto un rápido beso en los labios, dejando desconcertado al peli rojo- Recuerda que es Isuke-sama. 

-¿Me permite bella princesa?- Shin´ta hizo una exagerada reverencia señalando el lugar libre que había junto a Sumireko quien dio como respuesta una risilla elegante e inclinando la cabeza accedió a que el peli plateado se sentara junto a ella.

-¿Y...?- nervioso el joven no podía articular palabra, Sumireko sonrío con ternura y dijo con seguridad.

-Todo esto es muy lindo. Es como si fuera un cuento... Un bosque encantado, un castillo, un baile, una princesa y un apuesto príncipe-

-Me parece que no describiste como se debe a la princesa- dijo el peli plata ya más tranquilo con una sonrisa de seguridad.

-¿Qué me faltó?-

-Decir que la princesa es hermosa, delicada, elegante, fascinante, inteligente, bellísima y además cocina delicioso- Sumireko ruborizada rio suavemente.

-Ara~ Me parece que esa princesa es casi perfecta-

-Casi no. Es perfecta-

Los dos jóvenes se miraron directo a los ojos y sonrieron, Sumireko suspiró.

-Aunque sabes Shin´ta-san parece que falta algo.

-¿Qué?-

-Esto es un baile ¿no?- dijo poniéndose de pie, el chico tragó saliva nervioso y comenzó a tartamudear

-Yo... Yo... Pero... ¿Qué te has aburrido de nuestra conversación?-

-No me malinterpretes. Solo que quisiera hacer algo más "cercano" contigo- lentamente Sumireko se fue acercando al chico y puso una mano sobre la de él. Shin´ta miró a la peli naranja... Bailar… pese a seguir practicando hasta unos segundos antes de que ella llegara sabía que aún no podía hacerlo pero… no se podía negar a los deseos de su princesa, menos ahora que lo miraba de una forma tan tierna tomó aire y lo soltó en un suspiro

-Tu-Tus de-deseos son-son or-ordenes-

Valientemente se puso de pie ofreciendo su mano la cual Sumireko tomó y apretó suavemente, caminaron al centro de la pista donde la música comenzó a sonar, el peli plateado giró su cabeza y vio a Haruki que le guiñaba el ojo y sonreía mientras subía el volumen de aquel vals. Al mismo tiempo que tanto el cómo Chitatsu se alejaban de la pista de baile para darles un poco de privacidad.

-No pienses. Solo déjate llevar- la voz de Sumireko hizo que Shin´ta volteara a verla

-Pero yo no...- la chica puso su dedo sobre los labios del chico y le sonrió

-Yo te enseñaré. No digas más-

Sumireko tomó la mano derecha de Shin´ta colocándola en su cintura, ella puso su mano en el hombro del chico y luego junto su mano derecha con la mano izquierda de Shin´ta

-Baila conmigo. No mires nada más que mis ojos. En este momento solo existimos tú y yo-

Shin´ta asintió y cerró los ojos un momento, al abrirlos dio el primer paso y sintió como si caminara en las nubes... Para su sorpresa comenzó a bailar, no podía creer como le era tan sencillo en ese momento, miro a Sumireko directamente a los ojos y se perdió en ellos olvidándose del lugar en el que estaban y de lo difícil que le había resultado bailar anteriormente. 

Hitsugi miro encantada a un más que nervioso Chitatsu, si comúnmente la peli azul se sentía en un cuento de hadas cuando estaba con él en estos momentos el sentimiento era mucho más intenso lucia tan apuesto vestido como príncipe y con ese enorme sonrojo que bien podría hacer que el color de su rostro compitiera con el de su cabello, ahora se encontraban en la parte del escenario que parecía un castillo. Ella se encontraba en lo que parecía un balcón mientras que el peli rojo la veía desde abajo.

Por otro lado Chitatsu hacia todo lo posible por calmar sus nervios y recordar exactamente las palabras que había planeado decir, comenzó a tartamudear aunque fue interrumpido por la suave risa de la peli azul, la miró confundido a lo que ella volvió a reír.

-Lo siento, no pienses que me burlo de ti, es solo que… Chitatsu-san se ve tan adorable cuando esta sonrojado y nerviosa- el peli rojo sonrió al escuchar eso y como si esas palabras fueran mágicas, sintió sus nervios desvanecerse poco a poco.

-Bueno, tú te ves adorable todo el tiempo- ahora fue el turno de Hitsugi de sonrojarse- Y con ese sonrojo también.

-Chitatsu-san…- recordó lo que Sumireko le había dicho, ahora estaba bastante segura de decirle sus sentimientos a su querido peli rojo- ¿Puedo decirte algo?-

-Claro- Chitatsu se acercó al balcón sentándose en el borde - Aunque yo también quiero decirte algo Kirigaya.

-Dime- Hitsugi se acercó un poco más dejando sus cuerpos a solo unos centímetros de distancia, poniendo nuevamente nervioso al peli rojo.

-E-está bien, si comienzas tu talvez es más importante lo que tú me quieres decir-

-Ambas cosas son importantes Chitatsu-san pero tengo una idea ¿Te parece si lo decimos al mismo tiempo?

-Me parece bastante justo, ¿a la cuenta de tres está bien?- la peli azul solo asintió, sintiendo el reconfortante calor de las manos del peli rojo sobre las suyas.

-Uno…

-Dos…

Ambos se acercaron un poco más, sintiendo sus corazones latir tan fuerte que casi sentían que se saldrían de su pecho, sus rostros quedaron a escasos centímetros de distancia, entrelazaron sus dedos y sonrieron.

-Tres…

-Estoy enamorado de ti.

-Estoy enamorada de ti.

 _-¿Enserio?_ \- preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sin alejarse, una risa salió de los labios de Hitsugi.

-¿Sabes? Hace un rato me sentía mal, pensé que solo era yo la que sentía esto, incluso pensé que me rechazarías.

-Kirigaya- el peli rojo corto la distancia en un beso inocente pero cargado de amor, segundos después se separó y apoyo su frente en la de una muy sonrojada (pero no más que el) Hitsugi- yo jamás te hubiese rechazado.

-¿Sabes que no era necesario que hicieran todo esto cierto? De cualquier forma las tres hubiésemos dicho que si.

-Lo sabemos pero un baile es el mejor lugar para conquistar a una princesa.

 ****

 **-Limpia la miel que le escurre a su teclado—Eh… la verdad no me convence del todo el final pero… meh, cursilerías, cursilerías para todos. Honestamente me extraña el trabajo que me costó lograr terminar esto, considerando que yo antes escribía Shojo. (Aunque ustedes no lo crean)**

 **Lamento tardar tanto, pero como mencione al inicio, mi situación ahora es complicada, aun así ¡Les tengo una buena noticia! el próximo cap ya está listo, les daré un poco de spoiler… se llamara…¨Cicatrices¨ ¿Quieren adivinar sobre que pareja será?**

 **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y si es así en un futuro traeré más Gender Bender :3 Como siempre saben que espero sus comentarios, con o sin ladrillazos y tomatazos. Y como en los capítulos anteriores, en esta ocasión, pueden sugerirme títulos con las letras... C-D.**

 **¡NO DEJEMOS EL FANDOM DE ANR MORIR!**


	4. Cicatrices

**Cicatrices**

Un intenso ardor en su cuerpo la hizo despertarse de golpe, dejo salir un gemido de dolor y se incorporó en el borde de su cama cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana. Miro a sus espaldas sin sorprenderse de ver el otro lado de la cama vacío, un suspiro escapo de sus labios seguido de otro gemido de dolor. Con esfuerzo se levantó y camino hacia la bañera, lanzo la sabana en el cesto de la ropa sucia y dejo que el agua tibia corriera por su cuerpo.

Una vez que termino de lavar su cuerpo se envolvió en una toalla y comenzó a cepillar su cabello mientras miraba su reflejo en el enorme espejo que se encontraba ahí tuvo que retirar la toalla ya que comenzó a tornarse roja, trago saliva sintiendo vergüenza de lo que veía, marcas rojas por todo su cuerpo, algunas cambiando a una mezcla verdosa morada, varios cortes de los que brotaba sangre y las que aunque no pudiera ver si podía sentir, largas marcas de uñas a lo largo de toda su espalda provocando punzadas de ardor. Abrió el botiquín que colgaba de la pared y comenzó a limpiar los cortes, mientras que en los moretones aplicaba ungüento, una lágrima resbalo por su mejilla, seguida de otra y otra más, cerró sus ojos con fuerza para reprimir el llanto.

Sentía ira, rabia contra ella misma, vergüenza de sí misma por permitir que todo eso pasara.

Desde que había comenzado su relación y había conocido los…gustos peculiares… de su novia, sabía que eso le iba a afectar en algún momento, pero nunca le dio mucha importancia ¿Después de todo, las personas cambian por amor cierto? No pudo evitar una risa sarcástica ¡Se suponía que era inteligente! y aun así se le había ocurrido la idea de tener relaciones sexuales-peor aún, una relación seria- con una psicópata que disfrutaba ver sufrir a los demás, corrección que solo sentía placer sexual al causarle dolor a alguien más ahora después de un tiempo realmente se arrepentía en ciertos momentos.

Claro que no todo era tan malo, pues su relación en algunas ocasiones era como cualquier otra, solo pasar tiempo juntas y disfrutarlo, pero sin salir nunca del pequeño departamento de su novia, ya que en cuanto fuera vista en público seria detenida y encarcelada o incluso sentenciada a muerte ¡Y como no pasaría! Si Jack el destripador del siglo 21 seguía asesinando a personas casi todos los días y gran parte de la fuerza policiaca sabía que este peligroso asesino o mejor dicho, asesina era Takechi Otoya.

Una sonrisa de tristeza escapo de sus labios mientras un recuerdo llegaba a su mente cuando su relación llego a un punto significativo para Shiena esta le pidió a Otoya dejar de asesinar, pero esta solo se burló claro que no lo hizo y jamás lo haría asesinar era parte de ella y era algo que no dejaría jamás. Ahí fue cuando Shiena se dio cuenta de que las personas no cambian por amor y si lo hacían entonces lo que la peli purpura sentía por ella no era amor a pesar de que esta se lo repitiera constantemente día con día.

-Parece que más bien lo que siente no es más que deseo sexual- habló para sí misma guardando su material de curación de vuelta en el botiquín y vistiéndose. Regreso a su habitación y arreglo las sabanas de su cama.

Un par de minutos después escucho la ventana abrirse violentamente, levanto la mirada para ver a Otoya entrar con manchas de sangre en su rostro, su ropa y en el par de tijeras entre sus manos.

-Hola conejita- dijo acercándose a ella, saco una caja que se encontraba debajo de la cama, guardo las tijeras llenas de sangre y saco de esa misma caja unas tijeras limpias, tomándolas entre sus manos y admirando el brillo producido por el filo, Shiena sabía lo que eso significaba levanto la vista las miradas turquesa y chocolate chocaron, en el rostro de la peli purpura se reflejaban una mirada y sonrisa lascivas.

Unos segundos después las manos de la castaña se encontraban esposadas mientras las manos, labios y tijeras de Otoya recorrían su cuerpo. Claro que no opuso resistencia, no le importaba tener el cuerpo repleto de cicatrices, no le importaba que una voz dentro de su cabeza siempre le advertía que esta parte de su relación estaba mal y que lo que ellas tenían no era sano para ninguna de las dos, otra voz dentro de su cabeza siempre le hacia la misma pregunta.

¿Cómo es posible que algo tan malo y tan incorrecto, se sienta tan bien?

 **¡Hey! Esta ocasión no tarde tanto tiempo en actualizar eso es bueno ¿No? En verdad no se si la falta de reviews en el episodio anterior se debe a que fue gb o simplemente el fandom ya no me ama uwu y creo que con este capítulo me estoy arriesgando nuevamente, yo sé que no es el tipo de cosas que escribo normalmente, pero esto no se borraba de mi cabeza y necesitaba publicarlo.**

A **gradecimiento especial a Nether Pastrana por ser mi único rw y felicitaciones por adivinar, tuviste razón fue OtoShie, sé que eres un gran fan de la pareja espero que te gustara.**

 **Espero sus sugerencias para titulos con las letras C-D-E reviews ya sea con tomatazos, ladrillazos, chicles en el cabello :v o cualquier cosa que quieran dejar aquí. Nos leemos pronto!**


	5. Desdén

**¡Hola! *le quita el polvo al fic y al perfil de ff* lo sé, tarde demasiado en esto, pero mi desaparición se debe a que…a que me estaba llevando la ***** pero ya todo está bien amados lectores (si es que aun queda alguno)**

 **Gracias a Nether Pastrana por sugerir el titulo.**

 **Desdén**

-¿Isukeee, no crees que deberías dejar de tratar a Haruki con tanto desdén?- pregunto una pequeña rubia mirando con diversión a la peli rosa, la cual solo le dirigió una mirada de ira pura- Si…justo a eso me refiero.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde demonios sacas la idea de que le trato así?

-Isuke, cualquiera que las observe más de 10 segundos lo nota. Yo se que tienes tus propios problemas y eso. Que ser una tsundere es parte de tu encanto, pero también entiendo a Haruki y sé que por mucho que ella te ame, en cierto momento eso va a ser más de lo que ella puede soportar.

Isuke dejó salir un bufido de frustración, de nuevo ese tema ¡De nuevo ese maldito tema! ¿Por qué la gente no podía dejar su relación con Haruki en paz? En tanto tiempo de relación la peli roja nunca había demostrado que su actitud le molestara en algo. Claro tenían sus problemas, peleas y diferencias ¿Pero a caso no toda pareja los tenia? Incluso su mamá y papá, pero ambas siempre lo tomaban como algo normal, siempre lo resolvían y volvían a estar como si nada.

Además, la gente no lo sabría nunca, y la peli rosa nunca lo demostraría, pero en cinco años, Haruki la había hecho cambiar enormemente, de hecho desde un inicio lo había hecho, pero era algo que la gente jamás iba a entender, incluso ella aun después de tanto tiemp no entendía exactamente cómo es que esa tonta pero hermosa peli roja había cautivado su corazón, ni cómo es que la había aceptado.

Aún recordaba claramente, luego de convivir un tiempo con la peli roja, comenzó a darse cuenta de algo extraño, de pronto solo pensaba en verla, en pasar tiempo con ella. Decidió restarle importancia, probablemente solo era el hecho de que era menos insoportable que el resto de la gente. Luego de un tiempo y de darse cuenta del nudo que se formaba en su garganta, el acelerado latido de su corazón y el sentimiento extraño en su estomago tuvo que tragarse su orgullo por primera ocasión y aceptar los sentimientos que tenía por la peli roja. Solo que, existían un par de problemas… ambas eran chicas, Isuke no era homofóbica ni nada por el estilo, pero si le resultaba extraño el hecho de sentir algo por una persona de su mismo género ya a pesar de la relación que tenían sus padres ella nunca se había planteado algo asi.

El otro problema en ese entonces fue que Haruki tenía pareja, Isuke no iba a rebajarse a ser rechazada, pensó que si lo dejaba pasar los sentimientos que tenia por la peli roja desaparecerían.

Pero qué gran equivocación, conforme los días pasaban sus sentimientos por la peli roja no hicieron más que aumentar. Decidió seguirlos ignorando, pero el ver a Haruki feliz con alguien más la consumía en ira, celos y por mucho que le costara admitirlo…depresión. Un día Isuke no pudo soportarlo más y con después de ingerir una considerable cantidad de alcohol y tragándose su orgullo por segunda ocasión, le confesó sus sentimientos lista para ser rechazada y con eso cerrar esa página de su vida llamada Haruki Sagae.

Grande fue su sorpresa al saberse correspondida.

- _Yo, yo también te quiero Isuke…-decía una sonrojada Haruki mirando con una sonrisa a Isuke, la cual solo frunció el ceño molesta, mientras sentía el calor subir a su rostro. Varias veces antes Haruki le había dicho que la quería, pero tenía que ser más idiota de lo que pensaba para no darse cuenta a lo que se estaba refiriendo._

 _-¡Y-Yo me refiero a una forma romántica idiota!-grito molesta y con un evidente sonrojo, que ya no podía ocultar, escucho la risa de la peli roja y volvió a fijar sus ojos en ella._

 _-Y yo también Isuke-sama._

 _-P-pero…tú tienes una novia- podía sentir como si su corazón se hubiese detenido por un segundo cuando vio la cara de tristeza de la peli roja, pero también pudo sentir como latía fuertemente cuando esta le dedico una enorme sonrisa._

 _-Si…sobre eso…es complicado terminar eso justo ahora, pero…Isuke-sama podría ser mi novia - dijo una sonriente Haruki arrodillándose y tomando la mano de la peli rosa, haciéndola sonrojar de sobremanera al depositar un suave beso sobre sus nudillos-En secreto…claro, solo algún tiempo, mientras puedo darle fin a mi relación actual._

 _Isuke sintió su cara hervir y su estomago volviéndose un nudo, pero no estaba segura si era por vergüenza o por ira… ¡Esto tenía que ser una broma! ¡¿Inukai Isuke rebajarse a ser un secreto?! ¡Rebajarse a ser la segunda opción de alguien! ¡No! Si Haruki pensaba que eso era siquiera posible ¡Estaba muy, pero muy equivocada!_

 _O eso es lo que hubiese querido responder, pero la mirada suplicante y el rostro de la peli roja derritieron su corazón junto con un poco de su dignidad. Así que contra toda razón lógica y toda respuesta que su orgullo le indicaba…acepto y en ese momento Isuke dejo de contar las ocasiones en las que se trago su orgullo por Haruki._

Aun recordaba, los largos y tortuosos días, en los que tenía que seguir presenciando las demostraciones de amor de la peli roja y su novia, sin poder quejarse ¡Sin poder decir nada! Claro, el tiempo que pasaba con Haruki lo compensaba de una muy buena forma, pero aun así el tener que esconder eso, tener que fingir que no eran nada frente a todos los demás, la estaba torturando. Hasta el día que se le ocurrió algo, algo que podría o arreglar las cosas con la peli roja o dejar sus sentimientos en el olvido.

 _Decidió poner el plan en marcha cuando estaban en una cita en casa de la peli rosa, esta se encontraba abrazada por su ´´novia´´ mientras veían una película._

 _-Haruki he estado pensando en algo-_

 _-¿Qué es Isuke-sama?-_

 _-Ya que tú tienes pareja además de mi… ¿Isuke también podría tener otra pareja o no?- dijo separándose de la peli roja viendo la expresión de molestia y sorpresa en su rostro- Claro, solo mientras terminas tu relación actual._

 _-Yo…yo supongo que…-Haruki dejo salir un suspiro de frustración- ¿Conociste a alguien que te interese Isuke-sama?_

 _-Podría decirse que sí._

 _-Pues… creo que si... mejor dicho. Sí, puedes Isuke-sama. Ya es algo tarde, debo irme- dijo levantándose y depositando un rápido beso en los labios de Isuke, un beso que se sintió tan frio y forzado que la peli rosa tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no soltarse a llorar en ese preciso momento._

 _Una vez que se quedo sola fue directo a su habitación, coloco el seguro de la puerta y dejo salir un grito desesperado acompañado de algunas lágrimas. ¿Por qué? Esa no era la respuesta que estaba esperando. Lo que ella estaba esperando, era que Haruki se alterará y terminara su otra relación en ese preciso segundo o en el peor de los casos que molestara y terminara su relación con ella en ese mismo instante, sería algo doloroso pero estaba segura que sería mejor que tener que seguir fingiendo que no eran nada a los ojos de otras personas._

 _En cambio lo que obtuvo fue la indiferencia de su amada peli roja ante eso, era claro que estaba molesta pero esas no eran las reacciones que estaba esperando. Cerró con fuerza sus ojos conteniendo las lágrimas y limpiando los rastros de las otras. No ella no debía llorar y mucho menos por Haruki. Tomo su teléfono y marco un número, regulando su respiración mientras escuchaba los sonidos de espera._

 _-¡Isuke! Que gusto recibir una llamada tuya._

 _-Chitaru… ¿Puedes salir en este momento?_

 _-Claro._

 _-Bien, te veo en veinte minutos- dijo Isuke colgando, no hacía falta decirle donde verse, salió aun con un poco de desgano, al llegar la peli roja ya se encontraba ahí, recibió a la peli rosa con una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo, ganándose como respuesta solo una mueca._

 _Isuke dudo solo un segundo, si fuese otra persona definitivamente no le contaría esto, pero Chitaru era de las pocas personas en las que confiaba sus secretos y problemas._

 _-¿Qué paso?- la peli rosa dejo salir un suspiro- Isuke…sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

 _-¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste hace tiempo?- pregunto ganándose una mirada confusa-Sobre Haruki._

 _-Oh…eso ¿Al fin aceptaste tus sentimientos hacia ella?_

 _-Los acepte… me confesé…me acepto pero no piensa dejar a su novia así que soy un maldito secreto._

 _-Eso…eso es…no encuentro una palabra para describirlo._

 _-Terrible, estúpido, patético… hay muchas ¡Lo peor del caso es que le estoy permitiendo hacerlo! Ella dice que no siente nada por Suzu, pero si ese fuese el caso no entiendo ¡¿PORQUE NO PUEDE DEJARLA?! Soy idiota._

 _-Hey- Chitaru la envolvió nuevamente en un abrazo- Calma no lo eres, estas pasando por una situación difícil, recuerda que yo acabo de salir de una peor._

 _-Bueno eso es porque eres idiota…ambas lo somos._

 _-Si- la peli roja dejo salir una risa y se separo ligeramente de Isuke, mirándola a los ojos- Y es por eso en este tema somos un desastre…nuestra vida amorosa es terrible._

 _-Cierto, creo que mejor deberíamos ser pareja- dijo Isuke sin pensarlo, para después sentir el calor subiendo por su rostro y mirando que a Chitaru le pasaba lo mismo y ahora la miraba nerviosa- N-no quise decir eso._

 _-Me gustaría- dijo la peli roja en un susurro, acompañado de una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _-¿Eh?_

 _-Que a mí, sí me gustaría intentar algo contigo Isuke- Chitaru la miro cambiando su sonrisa nerviosa a una de determinación- ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?_

 _-P-pero, justo ahora…estoy pasando por todo esto con Haruki… ¿Tu estarías bien con ello? Estaría con ambas y eso es algo horrible._

 _La sonrisa de Chitaru creció y se acerco acortando la distancia con un suave beso, Isuke se tensó por un segundo, pero correspondió al beso, sin poder evitar un sentimiento de culpa. ¿Por qué culpa? Porque probablemente terminaría hiriéndole sin que tuviera culpa alguna. Pero Chitaru sabia los sentimientos que tenia hacía Haruki, sabia la situación por la que estaba pasando y aun con eso quería que estvieran juntas, lo estaba haciendo por elección propia. Así que no estaba haciendo nada malo ¿Cierto? No supo cuantas veces tuvo que repetirse esto hasta que se convenció de que era verdad._

 _Cada día que pasaba su relación mejoraba, pero Isuke se sentía acorralada entre la espada y la pared, tenía claros sus sentimientos por Haruki sin embargo también tenía claro el hecho de que quería deshacerse de ellos, borrarlos o…reemplazarlos, mientas más tiempo pasaba junto a Chitaru mas se encariñaba con ella, realmente comenzaba a disfrutar de su compañía era bastante dulce, bastante tierna y le daba una sensación de que le necesitaba y eso le comenzaba a gustar a la peli rosa, ya que con Haruki siempre se sentía demasiado dependiente, con ella se sentía necesitada._

 _Lo cual solo lograba que la peli rosa se sintiera terriblemente culpable. Por lo que decidió volverse distante de ambas, ocultando lo que sentía. Como solía hacerlo antes de conocer a Haruki, para su mala suerte aquello fue un grave error, una Isuke distante sin proponérselo desato una competencia entre ambas chicas por su atención e incluso una fuerte discusión con la persona que menos esperaba._

 _-¡Isuke! ¡¿Cuándo vas a dejarle?!- la peli rosa tardo unos segundos en reaccionar, jamás pensó que Haruki le gritara. Pero ahora estaba frente a ella mirándola, completamente furiosa y gritándole. Respiro profundo y pensó que responder._

 _-¿Por qué?_

 _-¡Pues porque estoy celosa!_

 _-Ahora sabes lo que yo siento- dijo sin poder contener el dolor en su voz a lo que Haruki solo bajo la mirada molesta y dolida._

 _-Es…es diferente Isuke-sama._

 _-No veo como es diferente y tú estuviste de acuerdo._

 _-¡PERO YA NO LO ESTOY!-_

 _-¡Pero lo estuviste! No puedes quejarte ahora._

 _-¡Puedo! Además… ¡LE ESTAS MINTIENDO! Tú… ¡Tú no le amas! ¡¿PORQUE LE MIENTES, ISUKE?!_

 _-¡Ese no es tu problema Haruki!- Isuke no estaba dispuesta a discutir mas, asi que se dio la vuelta pero un fuerte y violento agarre por parte de la peli roja la obligo a mirarla nuevamente._

 _-¡TERMINA CON ELLA AHORA!- dijo soltándola y retirándose rápidamente._

 _Isuke sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos, viendo con dolor e ira la dirección en la Haruki había partido para después mirar su brazo donde las uñas de la peli roja habían quedado marcadas, no podía creer a Haruki capaz de gritarle, de discutir y mucho menos de herirla. Llevo sus dedos al puente de su nariz en un intento por controlar las lágrimas que seguían amenazando con salir y camino en dirección a su casa, repitiéndose a sí misma que no lloraría. No lo haría._

 _-¿Isuke?- esa amable voz la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola pensar que era un perfecto y a la vez terrible momento para que apareciera. Sin poderlo controlar su voz sonó molesta._

 _-¿Qué haces aquí?-_

 _-Uh…yo…venia a verte a invitarte a salir… ¿Estás bien?_

 _-Por supuesto que Isuke está bien ¿Qué razón tendría para estar mal?_

 _-No lo sé… Haruki tal vez…- Isuke dejo salir un suspiro y cerro con fuerza los ojos y gritó._

 _-¡Si estoy mal o no por culpa de esa idiota eso no es asunto tuyo!_

 _-Probablemente no, pero el verte así de mal no me gusta- dijo envolviendo a la peli rosa en un abrazo- He estado mal al pelear con Haruki por tu atención…lo siento. No quisiera que eso te haga sentir mal y mucho menos que me aleje de ti. Enserio lo siento, si tu prefieres a Haruki…yo, yo lo entendería Isuke, solo no quiero verte así._

 _La peli rosa devolvió el abrazo, relajándose un momento para después sentirse culpable, ella estaba aquí pidiendo perdón y eligiendo la felicidad de Isuke sobre la suya propia. Mientras Haruki le había gritado e incluso le había lastimado con tal de que se alejara de Chitaru_

 _-¿Eres una idiota lo sabes?- dijo la peli rosa rompiendo el abrazo._

 _-Lo sé, pero soy una idiota que te quiere demasiado.  
_

_Pasaron varios días de tensión entre Isuke y Haruki, mismos días en los que Chitaru estaba frecuentando mas y ayudando a la peli rosa, logrando que esta se sintiera más y más cómoda con ella, pero también más culpable porque aunque lo intentara sus sentimientos por Haruki no desaparecían, aún con la tensión entre ellas. Isuke estaba pensando en terminar su relación con la peli roja, después de la discusión que habían tenido sumando el hecho de que no sé veía ningún avance en que fuese a terminar su relación actual y las atenciones que Namatame estaba teniendo con ella, sentía que le debía al menos la oportunidad de ser una pareja real y con suerte sus sentimientos por Haruki se irían con el tiempo._

 _O ese era el plan, hasta que algo sucedió._

 _Un día estaba en su recamara, recién terminando una llamada telefónica con Chitaru cuando escucho el sonido del timbre, al abrir la puerta se encontró con una Haruki con una expresión de dolor en su rostro. Logrando alarmar a la peli rosa._

 _-Isuke-sama… ¿Puedo pasar?- solo asintió en respuesta y en el momento que la puerta se cerro Haruki rompió en llanto abrazándola. Isuke prefirió no cuestionarle, no decirle nada y simplemente se dedico a abrazar a la peli roja, intentando darle consuelo, repartiendo caricias por su cabeza esperando a que esta se calmara y estuviera lista para decirle lo que le sucedía-Termino conmigo… Suzu termino conmigo, me dejo para irse con alguien más._

 _Isuke no respondió nada, se limito a seguir con sus acciones mientras la ira se apoderaba de ella, molesta con esa irritante peli azul porque no podía creer que alguien se atreviera a hacerle daño a Haruki y molesta consigo misma, debería sentirse feliz, pero no, no le hacía feliz ver a Haruki asi de devastada por culpa de alguien más y sobre todo no le hacía feliz el hecho de que la peli roja obviamente le había mentido y realmente amaba a Suzu, de otra forma no estaría llorando por ella, no estaría tan devastada por que le dejara._

 _-Gracias Isuke-sama._

 _-Por nada…-sintió como la peli roja rompía el abrazo y después de limpiar sus lágrimas la miraba con una sonrisa._

 _-Isuke-sama… te amo_

 _Esas simples y sencillas palabras, lograron descolocarla, sintió como los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban probablemente Haruki le mentía y solo le decía esas palabras por despecho, pero llevaba tiempo esperando escuchar esas palabras, esperando poder tener una relación normal con ella sin terceras personas involucradas. Isuke quería sentirse feliz, pero no podía, la constante imagen de Chitaru no salía por su mente, no quería herirle, no podía hacerlo ella no lo merecía._

 _-Ahora puedes terminar con… Namatame y todo estará bien Isuke-sama-_

 _-Lo hare…cuando encuentre el momento._

 _-Creo que justo ahora es buen momento, puedo presentarle a alguien si quieres._

 _La peli rosa sintió una opresión en el pecho, no quería dejar a Chitaru y no quería verle con alguien más, pero no podía seguir manteniendo una relación con ambas. Su mente y su corazón se volvieron un completo caos durante varios días, mientras pensaba cual seria la elección correcta nuevamente distanciándose de ambas mientras Haruki hacia todo lo posible por separarlas._

 _Por desgracia o por fortuna, no tuvo que tomar la decisión ella._

 _Una llamada de Chitaru, marcó el final de su problema._

 _-Isuke…tú ¿Tú le dices cosas malas de sobre mí a Haruki?- preguntó la peli roja del otro lado de la línea, sorprendiendo a Isuke._

 _-¿Qué? No ¿De dónde sacas eso?_

 _-Haruki… he hablado con ella y me ha dicho varias cosas ¿Estás jugando conmigo Isuke?_

 _-¡No! Chitaru, no juego contigo es complicado. Tú sabias lo que estaba pasando y aun asi…_

 _-Aun así decidí estar contigo, lo sé, es solo que… - la peli roja dejo salir un suspiro y se prolongo un silencio durante varios segundos._

 _-Chitaru_

 _-¿Sabes lo feliz que me hace estar contigo? Mucho, pero ¿Sabes el daño que me hace también? yo no quiero seguir pasando por esto, no quiero seguir dudando de ti…tú sientes mas por Haruki que por mí y yo…yo siento demasiadas cosas por ti Isuke, es por eso… es por el amor que te tengo que elijo tu felicidad sobre la mía y te dejo libre para estar con Haruki._

 _No tuvo tiempo de responder, la peli roja termino la llamada. Isuke sintió como su corazón se oprimía, pero al mismo tiempo sintió alivio. Ya no tendría que elegir, ya nadie resultaría herida, ahora podía tener una relación normal con Haruki._

 _Y así fue, no volvió a saber de Chitaru, pero si la veía de lejos._

 _Por desgracia tuvo que alejarse un tiempo de Haruki, ya que esta se mudo a otra ciudad un par de años, pero siguieron juntas su relación no era perfecta pero si era buena, después de tres años de noviazgo tomaron la decisión de vivir juntas._

Es por eso que Isuke estaba segura, de que si habían superado algo como eso, entonces superarían cualquier cosa, claro tenía sus defectos, Haruki también, ambas aceptaban eso, se amaban suficiente como para superar cada diferencia, cada pelea.

-El desdén es feo y doloroso Isuke…- la voz de Nio la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Enana, para empezar ¿Esa palabra no es mucho para el poco vocabulario que existe en tu diminuto cerebro?

-Yuri me puso a estudiar un poco…bueno, me puso a leer el diccionario.

-¿Y dime porque crees que esa palabra me relaciona con como trato a Haruki?- la rubia sonrió mientras buscaba algo en su teléfono, Isuke la miro notando que algo andaba mal no era su usual sonrisa burlesca y gatuna, una sonrisa un tanto triste.

-Desdén; Indiferencia y desprecio hacia alguna persona o una cosa. Actitud de indiferencia. Una persona enamorada se vuelve frágil, por lo que el desdén o rechazo de la persona amada, le puede herir considerablemente, hasta el punto de hacerle pensar en el suicidio.

-Esa es una definición extrañamente específica.

-Lo curioso es que, no te das cuenta de que te están tratando así, hasta que te pones a pensar en ello- la sonrisa de Nio se borro, dejando en su lugar una expresión amarga. Se levanto del sofá en el que se encontraba y camino hacia la puerta confundiendo a la peli rosa- si no quieres perder a Haruki deberías pensar en eso.

Con eso, la rubia se retiro, dejando a una confundida Isuke pensando.

Si bien era una persona difícil de tratar, no consideraba que fuera mala con Haruki, de hecho con ella era sincera. Con ella se sentía libre para reír y gritar, sonreír o llorar, sin temor a ser juzgada ni a verse débil, tal vez no era muy expresiva o muy detallista, pero muchas veces había confirmado que eso no le molestara a su novia, después de todo ella la amaba por eso le había perdonado varias escenas de celos y el hecho de que no fuera muy expresiva e incluso que no fuese muy detallista, a su vez ella amaba con el alma a la peli roja, le había perdonado todo lo ocurrido antes y también varios ataques de ira a Haruki.

Isuke llego a desconfiar de su novia, llego a pensar que le dejaría, pero la peli roja siempre le insistió en que eso no pasaría y hasta ahora le había demostrado que decía la verdad, por eso sabía que estaban bien. Porque sabían que ninguna relación es fácil, ni perfecta pero aún con todo eso, siempre volvían a la normalidad, siempre volvían a estar en paz, el amor mutuo que compartían era suficiente para sostener su relación por el resto de su vida.

Es por eso que Isuke estaba planeando como pedirle matrimoni.

Escucho la puerta de su hogar abrirse y vio a su amada peli roja acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Bien ¿Cómo estas tu Isuke-sama?- pregunto sentándose a su lado, abrazándole.

-Bien. Vino la enana rubia y por alguna razón piensa que tu y yo estamos mal- hablo dejando salir una risa, sin embargo su novia no dijo nada, solo aflojo la fuerza del abrazo- Haruki… ¿No estamos mal cierto?

-Lo siento Isuke. Ahora que tocas el tema creo que es buen momento.

-¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿De que hablas?- Haruki rompio el abrazo y desvio la mirada.

-Isuke yo...yo te agradezco mucho tu amor y que me apoyes economicamente. Pero nunca has hecho nada por mi ademas de eso, siempre has sido fria y distante conmigo, sin mencionar que aun no olvido lo de Namatame. Y desde que pude estudiar de nuevo tus celos son incontrolables.

-Haruki...- Isuke sintio las palabras atorarse en su garganta, su novia siempre le había dicho que era la persona que mas le ayudaba, que nada sobre su comportamiento la molestaba, que era feliz no entendía porque le decía esto ahora.

-Ya me canse de dar todo por ti sin recibir nada de tu parte y…creo que me gusta alguien más…- eso fue como un balde de agua fría para la peli rosa, sintió su corazón quebrarse sus ojos buscaron los de Haruki encontrando en ellos dolor e ira- Lo siento, ya llevo un tiempo pensándolo, pero…pero yo no te quería herir.

-Pero… ¿Aun sientes algo por mi?

-No lo sé…realmente ya no estoy segura creo que… no.

Isuke sintió las lagrimas acumularse en sus ojos y su estomago volviendose un nudo, Haruki le había prometido no dejarle nunca ¿No lo haría verdad?

-Lo nuestro no va a ningún lado, en su momento pensé en acostumbrarme a esto, mentirte, mentirme a mi misma y mentirle a ella. Enserio no quiero herirte, pero no puedo seguir así Isuke yo… yo ya no quiero estar contigo.

 _ **Una persona enamorada se vuelve frágil, por lo que el desdén o rechazo de la persona amada, le puede herir considerablemente.**_

 **¡No me maten! Sé que después de tanta ausencia esto no es lo que esperaban pero…espero les gustara el capitulo –le pegan- lo siento.**

 **Queridos lectores, hoy no les pediré sugerir un titulo pero aquí les doy dos opciones, esta ocasión para el siguiente capítulo podríamos tener una continuación de este… o podría ser una historia TokaHaru independiente. Díganme que les parece mejor. Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, jitomatazos, ladrillazos y demás.**

 **¡No dejemos que el fandom de AnR muera!**


	6. Flores

**¡Hey! Yo sé que todos querían la continuación del capítulo anterior, pero…no sé si recuerdan que comencé en este fandom por un especial del 14 de febrero, pues mañana se cumplen tres años de eso por lo que decidí subir algo especial. Retomaremos el curso alfabético después de este especial :3**

 **Flores.**

 _Ven, quiero saber_

 _Porque te fuiste sin mí_

 _Dime donde has ido_

 _Donde esperas en silencio amigo_

 _Quiero estar contigo_

 _Regalarte mi cariño_

 _Darte un beso_

 _Ver tus ojos_

 _Disfrutando con los míos_

 _-Son en este momento las siete con treinta minutos de este catorce de febrero. Esperamos todos tengan un estupendo día ya sea junto a sus amigos o junto a las personas que mas aman. Este día tendremos canciones románticas para ambientarnos con el tema._

 _Hasta siempre_

 _Adiós mi corazón_

 _No hay nada que_

 _Me haga olvidar_

 _El tiempo que ha pasado ya_

 _No volverá_

 _No hay nada más_

 _Adiós mi corazón  
_

La transmisión del radio fue apagada por una mano que salía pesadamente debajo de las cobijas, retirando un poco estas a la vez que una cabellera azul se dejaba ver. Bostezo y froto sus ojos hasta que estos se adaptaron a la luz. No entendía porque la gente gusta de despertar con las estridentes alarmas de sus teléfonos. A su parecer no había forma más agradable de despertar que con el sonido de la música.

-Bueno, realmente antes la había- una sonrisa nostálgica apareció en su rostro- y tampoco fue la mejor canción pero en fin. No sirve de nada llorar. Mejor me apresuro, no quiero llegar tarde a mi cita con Kouko.

Cambio su sonrisa nostálgica por una de felicidad, se levantó y después de arreglar su cama y elegir su ropa, se dirigió a preparar la bañera. Dejando que el agua caliente se llevase todo rastro de tensión en su cuerpo mientras encendía nuevamente la radio.

Suzu no entendía porque a algunas personas no les gustaba escuchar radio y más en los tiempos actuales la gente solo se dedicaba a buscar y descargar música que fuese de su agrado. Pero era una de las cosas que disfrutaba de su enfermedad, el haber presenciado muchos de los cambios que la música había tenido, aunque actualmente a su parecer algunos géneros definitivamente pudieron haberse quedado sin existir, aún así le gustaba disfrutar la música de cada época.

Es por eso que gustaba de escuchar la radio en sus tiempos libre e incluso la programaba como despertador.

Le gustaban particularmente las canciones románticas, la hacían sentir nostálgica pero también feliz.

 _Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir_

 _Que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos_

 _Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada_

 _Que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosas para mí_

Rosas.

Su mente divago un momento ¿Qué tipo de flores debería regalarle a Kouko? Todos los años en esta fecha le regalaba flores, pero siempre tenían un significado distinto. Sonrió al pensar en eso, recordando las primeras flores que le regalo. Fue cuando un tiempo después de Kurogumi pudieron encontrarse y tras un tiempo de convivencia Suzu le pidió que fuese su novia y le dio un pequeño pero especial ramo.

 _ **-Kouko-chan-dijo la peli azul con una expresión nerviosa a lo que la peli negra la miro confusa, regularmente siempre había calma en su rostro o diversión, realmente le preocupaba verla en ese estado, pudiese ser que estuviera pasando por algún momento difícil.**_

 _ **-¿Qué pasa Shutou? ¿Estás bien?- en respuesta esta solo asintió y fue cuando Kouko se dio cuenta de que escondía algo tras su espalda-¿Qué tienes ahí?**_

 _ **-Es…es un regalo para ti Kouko-chan- dijo sonriendo con un ligero sonrojo y poniendo un ramo frente a ella, el cual la peli negra tomo confusa.**_

 _ **-Gracias…Pero ¿Por qué el regalo?**_

 _ **-Deberías leer la nota que tienen- Kouko no cuestiono y tomo la nota que se encontraba en medio de ese pequeño ramo.**_

 _ **Yo sé que no sabes mucho sobre flores Kouko-chan, por lo que te explicare detalladamente.**_

 _ **Veras este ramo tiene un mensaje muy especial de mi para ti.**_

 _ **Primero, el crisantemo blanco, significa ´´sinceridad o verdad´´ porque quiero que sepas que esto es algo sincero.**_

 _ **Su compañero el crisantemo rojo significa ´´Te quiero´´ y realmente te quiero mucho, pero de una forma especial.**_

 _ **También tienes un tulipán jaspeado, lo que significa ´´Tienes unos ojos preciosos ´´ tanto que evito verlos para no perderme en ellos. Lo siento pero debía decírtelo, realmente tengo una fascinación por tus ojos.**_

 _ **Uno de los más importantes seria el tulipán doble que significa ´´Tendremos éxito como pareja´´ si es que decides aceptar esta extraña declaración y concederme el honor de ser mi novia.**_

 _ **Por último, la camelia significa ´´Te querré siempre´´ respondas lo que respondas, porque entiendo si quieres rechazarme, pero aun así, debía intentarlo.**_

 _El rostro de Kouko se torno completamente de rojo mientras leía esa nota, alzo la mirada para ver a Suzu con una sonrisa nerviosa y un sonrojo igual de grande en su rostro. Quería responder algo pero no lograba articular palabra, por lo que simplemente tomo una respiración profunda y sello los labios de la peli azul con los suyos._

Su sonrisa creció al recordar eso, ese había sido uno de los pocos ramos que le había dado Suzu tenía un gran gusto por las flores y Kouko se fue contagiando de el al paso del tiempo.

-Eso es porque al estar en pareja compartes los intereses del otro- hablo para sí misma mientras cepillaba su cabello. Se detuvo un momento para mirarse en el espejo.

Ya no lucia tan joven como antes, su cabello comenzaba a tornarse blanco y evidentes arrugas adornaban tanto su rostro como el resto de su cuerpo. Cosa que la hacía sumamente feliz, por fin había encontrado una cura para su enfermedad.

Justo a tiempo, al fin podía envejecer y morir como una persona normal, sin tener que ver partir a las personas que amaba y no saber en que momento podría alcanzarles.

Nuevamente la sonrisa en su rostro se torno nostálgica. Lo único bueno de esa enfermedad era que pudo conocer a Kouko, pudieron amarse, casarse. Sonrió con alegría al recordar eso.

 _-Ya regrese- dijo la peli negra al entrar a la casa que compartía con Suzu, sin ser recibida._

 _Cosa que le extraño, normalmente su novia siempre estaba ahí para recibirla. Decidió no tomarle mucha importancia y camino hacia la cocina, pero la peli azul tampoco se encontraba ahí, fue hacia la recamara y nada aún. Comenzó a preocuparse y rápidamente fue al cuarto de baño, pero tampoco se encontraba ahí, Suzu no acostumbraba salir sin avisarle antes. Ya algo alterada opto por buscar en el jardín pero tampoco estaba en ese lugar, sin embargo encontró algo más. Una mesa justo en el centro, donde reposaba un ramo de flores. Se acerco y tomo la nota que se encontraba ahí._

 _ **Tranquila amor, no desaparecí solo estaba preparando una pequeña sorpresa.**_

 _ **Una gran sorpresa realmente. Sé que te has familiarizado con esto de las flores así que, hagamos algo divertido. Quiero que en cada flor tú te digas lo que significan antes de seguir leyendo.**_

 _ **Kouko, este ramo tiene….**_

 _ **Margaritas blancas y rosadas.**_

 _-Solo tengo ojos para ti- dijo la pelinegra con una ligera sonrisa._

 _ **Solo tengo ojos para ti, eso lo sabes pero quería recordártelo.**_

 _ **Lirios amarillos, vamos se que tienes la respuesta.**_

 _-Amarte me hace feliz._

 _ **Y sumamente feliz, amarte es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar en la vida.**_

 _ **Rosas negras ¿Sabes que significan?**_

 _-Mi amor durará para siempre- hablo agrandando su sonrisa_ _ **.**_

 _ **Mi amor perdurará para siempre, siempre te voy a amar. Pase lo que pase.**_

 _ **Por ultimo violetas de parma ¿Sabes que significan?**_

-Amor…no. Significan…déjame amarte… Suzu eso ya lo haces

 _ **Pero por el resto de nuestras vidas Kouko-chan, déjame amarte por el resto de nuestras vidas. Mira atrás de ti.**_

 _Kouko emocionada y confundida volteó, para encontrarse a Suzu ofreciéndole un anillo de compromiso, sintió las lagrimas de felicidad caer y sin poderse contener se lanzo a los brazos de la peli azul derribándola en el proceso y haciéndola reír._

 _-¿Debo tomar eso como un sí?_

 _-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Claro que sí!- dijo besando con emoción a su ahora prometida._

-Ese fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida- dijo Suzu con una sonrisa, le encantaba recordar las cosas vividas junto a su amada pelinegra, se sentía sumamente feliz al hacerlo. Mientras salía de su casa saco su teléfono y envió un mensaje indicando que ya iba en camino.

Tras caminar durante un rato se detuvo en una florería. En la misma donde siempre compraba las flores para Kouko, las cuales le entregaron tras un par de minutos de espera y prosiguió su camino.

Al llegar fue recibida por las personas que trabajaban ahí, quienes ya la conocían bien. Los saludo con una sonrisa y camino hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su amada. En su camino observo a muchas personas con expresiones tristes o incluso llorando, algunos mas abatidos que otros, pero cada una de esas personas tristes.

Claro, era lo normal al estar en un panteón.

Pero Suzu era la excepción, ella no iba a ese lugar a ponerse triste, a lamentarse por la partida de su amada esposa, ella iba a hacerle un regalo. Porque todos los años en esta fecha le regalaba flores y le prometió hacerlo hasta el final de sus días, por ello es que seguía cumpliendo esa promesa, porque aun si ella ya no estaba a su lado en vida lo estuvo y le agradecía infinitamente todo el amor que le brindo, todos los bellos momentos que compartieron juntas. Porque los recuerdos no están para atormentar.

Llego hasta tumba cubierta con mármol negro y azul, limpio el polvo y corto la hierba que comenzaba a crecer de mas a su alrededor, una vez terminado paso sus dedos por los kanjis que componían el nombre de su amada Kouko.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa y comenzó a colocar las flores en un par de jarrones que se encontraban a la izquierda y derecha de la tumba- ¿Quieres saber que traje? Crisantemos, significan eternidad pero eso tu ya lo sabes. Camelias rosas…Anhelo…ciertamente te extraño te anhelo tanto que me duele mucho a veces. Rosas salvajes, te seguiré a donde vayas y lo sabes y acompañando eso rosas negras, mi amor perdurará para siempre eso ya te lo había dicho. Cuando te pedí matrimonio ¿Recuerdas?

En realidad hoy estuve recordando muchas cosas. Como… cuando te pedí ser mi novia o cuando te pedí ser mi esposa. Adoro todos los recuerdos que compartimos ¿Sabes? Justo ahora se me viene a la mente el primer catorce de febrero que pasamos juntas como pareja.

 _Suzu se encontraba sentada en la banca de un parque, con un ramo de flores entre sus manos sonriendo, esperando a su novia. De pronto sintió como alguien le cubría los ojos._

 _-¡Kouko-chan!- dijo la peli azul sonriendo, las manos de su novia dejaron sus ojos y la abrazaron._

 _-Perdona por tardar._

 _-No te preocupes Kouko-chan. Toma eso es para ti- dijo entregándole el ramo. La peli negra lo tomo sonrojada, recordando como Suzu le había pedido ser su novia hace algunos meses. Al igual que esa ocasión en medio de las flores había una nota. Que tomo con curiosidad._

 _ **Mi querida Kouko-chan. Sé que mueres de ganas por saber lo que estas flores significan así que pon atención. Igual que la ocasión anterior estas tienen un mensaje.**_

 _ **Tenemos Dalias malva Kouko-chan estas significan agradecimiento. Porque no tienes idea de lo agradecida que estoy de que aceptaras ser mi novia.**_

 _ **Dientes de león, fidelidad y alegría, pues te soy fiel y lo seré hasta el final de mis días. Y mi alegría al estar contigo es enorme.**_

 _ **Rosas lavanda. ´´Flechazo´´ Me he enamorado de ti. No es un simple enamoramiento de juventud Kouko-chan yo te amo. De verdad te amo y sé que es la primera vez que te lo digo, pero te amo.**_

 _ **Por último pero no menos importante.  
Dalias violetas, lo que significa que mi amor por ti es fuerte y crece cada día que pasa.**_

 _Kouko termino de leer la nota sin poder contener una sonrisa._

 _-También te amo Suzu._

-Después de eso tuvimos la mejor cita hasta ese momento, es muy grato recordar todas esas cosas. Como esa ocasión en la que ´´sutilmente´´ me hiciste saber que querías dar un paso más.

 _Suzu miro con una sonrisa divertida las flores que estaban sobre su cama._

 _Una Dalia blanca, un gladiolo rojo, una rosa coral y una rosa roja._

 _-Por la expresión en tu rostro supongo que he estudiado mal el lenguaje de flores._

 _-No lo creo Kouko-chan, pero solo para aclarar._

 _-¿Si?_

 _-Esto se traduce brevemente como, seducción erotismo, deseo y pasión- Suzu abrazo por la cintura a la peli negra, provocándole un sonrojo- Ara, Kouko-chan quiere hacer cosas pervertidas._

 _-S-solo un poco._

-Eso realmente fue algo muy dulce de tu parte y ese recuerdo justamente me hace pensar en otro.

Suzu paso un largo rato hablando frente a la tumba de Kouko, sabía que esta no podía escucharla más, pero para ella era algo liberador, algo que la hacía sentirse feliz.

Es por eso que no lloraba, le dolia el ya no tenerla, ya no poder verla, cuando murió Kouko, Suzu se sintió morir en vida llego a considerar en acabar con su vida, perder a la persona que amaste durante toda su vida y que se fuera nuevamente pero esta vez a manos de la muerte era un dolor terrible para ella. Solo hubo una cosa que le impidió hacerlo.

-Discúlpame por llegar tarde Okasama- o mejor dicho una persona.

 _-Kouko ¿Has estudiado bien?- preguntó con una sonrisa._

 _-¿El qué?- la peli azul puso un ramo frente a ella- Oh, eso sí._

 _Lo tomo entre sus manos._

 _Claveles blancos._

 _-Inocencia, amor puro ¿Cierto?_

 _-Exacto._

 _Crisantemos Naranjas._

 _-Amor frágil_

 _-Sí._

 _Dalias amarillas._

 _-Unión mutua._

 _-Correcto._

 _Iris Azul_

 _-Buenas noticias…_

 _-Ahora une todo eso Kouko._

 _-Espera…Esto- sus ojos se encontraron, azul y dorado se perdieron el otro pero había algo distinto en la mirada de Suzu un brillo extra. Fragilidad, inocencia, amor puro, unión buenas noticias. Kouko lo pensó un segundo para después cambiar su expresión a una de sorpresa y felicidad- Estas embarazada… Suzu… ¿Estas embarazada?_

 _-Si_

-No te preocupes…Irena-

Esa persona, su hija fruto del amor que compartieron, era lo que había salvado a Suzu de dejarse hundir en la depresión y marcharse junto a su adorada peli negra. La miro con atención una vez más, aun al ser su hija y al verla crecer a Suzu le gustaba ver la combinación de ella y Kouko en una persona. Su cabello mezclando los colores de ambas, sus rasgos tan parecidos a la peli negra y sus ojos idénticos a los suyos propios, sonrió divertida al recordar que siempre quiso que Irena heredara los ojos de Kouko pero la pelinegra alegaba que era mejor que tuviese los de Suzu.

 _-Creo que tendrá tus ojos._

 _-No, tendrá los tuyos._

 _-Los tuyos._

 _-¿Quieres apostar?_

 _-¿Eso importa realmente? Será nuestra hija y eso la hará perfecta._

Irena coloco unas flores junto a las que la peli azul había colocado antes. La peli azul observo detalladamente. Irena dejaba Claveles rosados, dalias malva.

 _-´´Nunca te olvidare, agradecimiento´´-_ pensó Suzu mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla.

-Perdona por llegar tarde Okasan.

-Yo se que entiende. Aunque probablemente no perdonaría que no traigas nietos a verla-dijo con una sonrisa traviesa logrando sonrojar a su hija- Es broma. Pero ya termine de contarle las anécdotas, así que te las perdiste.

-Pero…- Irena soltó un suspiro y después sonrió- Afortunadamente se todas de memoria.

-¿Incluso las que pasaron cuando aun no nacías?-

-Okasan me las contaba muy seguido cuando era pequeña…la extraño ¿Por qué nos la arrebataron así? - Suzu fijo sus ojos en su hija notando como esos ojos idénticos a los suyos comenzaban a brillar por retener el llanto. Tomó una respiración profunda intentando contener su propio llanto.

-Ven aquí- dijo envolviendo a su hija entre sus brazos amaba tanto a Irena. Agradecía tanto la oportunidad de haber podido cumplir su sueño de ser madre junto a Kouko - Yo también la extraño mucho Irena. Pero está bien, esperare a encontrarnos de nuevo.

-Y sabes que ella seguirá esperándote. Te amaba mucho. Sé que te recibirá con un enorme ramo de flores. Solo se paciente Okasama.

Suzu sonrió. La cura para su enfermedad llegó justo a tiempo, sin embargo por mucho que ella deseaba poder envejecer a lado de la peli negra, alguien la asesino. Le arrebataron lo que más amaba en la vida pero…ellas habían hecho lo mismo. Tal vez era el precio que ambas tenían que pagar, por ese lapso de vivir como asesinas. La razón por la que había continuado con su vida era Irena y la promesa de regalarle flores a Kouko el resto de su vida, mucha gente las odiaba, mucha gente no sabía de sus significados, pero en su historia, las flores fueron algo muy significativo para ellas y lo seguirían siendo, hasta el momento de volver a estar juntas.

 **¿Tienen idea de lo gay que me sentí al investigar el significado de las flores para esto? Por cierto si alguna esta mal…lo siento pero así venían en la guía que conseguí uwur**

 **Agradecimiento especial a mí no hijito Legan Hanazono por prestarme a Irena. (Aprovechen este espacio para presionarlo a que actualice) muajajaja y también agradézcanle a él que esto iba a ser mucho más sad pero por él no fue así. ¡La maldición del SuzuKouko aún existe! pretendía que esto fuera mucho más corto. Bueno, espero que les gustara, nos leemos pronto**

 **¡Que el fandom de AnR no muera!**


	7. Desamor

**Retomamos el orden alfabetico despues del especial de hace un par de días.**

 **¡Hey! Que rapida soy para actualizar ¿Verdad? No se acostumbren -le pegan- esta bien, no digo nada.**

 **Desamor**

El aire helado se cuela por la ventana, acompañado de la luz que indica el amanecer de un nuevo día, pero tú no tienes reacción alguna ante esto. No te importa en lo más mínimo que sea invierno y el frio te cale hasta los huesos, ignoras el hecho de nuevamente no has podido conciliar el sueño, después de todo ya perdiste la cuenta de las noches que has pasado sin dormir, sin comer o sin preocuparte por tu estado. Tanto físico como anímico.

Simplemente estas ahí, recostada, mirando el techo. Mirando a la nada.

Tu mirada baja del techo para posarse en el espacio vacío a tu derecha. Giras completamente y ahora todos tus sentidos se fijan en ese lugar, donde solo se encuentra una almohada. Tal vez son los recuerdos albergados en tu subconsciente o tal vez simplemente has enloquecido, pero casi estás segura de poder escuchar su voz. En un acto reflejo estiras tu mano y casi estás segura de poder tocarle, de poder sentirle.

Pero no.

Una nueva corriente de aire frio te trae de vuelta a la realidad y sientes las lagrimas acumularse en tus ojos, quieres contenerlas, no quieres permitirte llorar. Pero ya no lo soportas. Sin poder contenerte tomas la almohada entre tus brazos, aferrándote a ella como si tu vida se fuera a ir si la soltaras. Hundes tu cara en ella y esta vez sabes que no es tu mente traicionándote, su aroma sigue impregnado en ella. Lo que te reconforta pero eso dura solo un momento, porque aun si su aroma sigue presente tienes una duda.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?- susurras para ti misma, después de todo estas sola.

Sola. Como siempre supiste que estarías. Justo como ella te prometió que nunca ibas a estar.

-Haru- su nombre escapa de tus labios y aunque son tus labios los que lo pronuncian, lo sientes como una daga directo a tu corazón- ¿Por qué?... ¡¿PORQUE?!

Gritas, ya sin poderlo contener, dejas que un par de lagrimas escapen de tus orbes azules, pero al instante las limpias y reúnes la poca fuerza de voluntad y física para no derramar más, tú no quieres llorar, no te permitirás llorar, mucho menos por ella.

 _-Oye Tokaku ¿No crees que Haru preferiría a alguien un poco mas…feliz? No sé, digamos… alguien que si le demuestre amor._

Si alguna vez alguien te hubiese dicho que tu Azuma Tokaku, estarías en un estado tan deplorable por algo tan absurdo _desamor,_ le hubieses fulminado con la mirada, golpeado e incluso amenazado con asesinarle. Incluso hubieras considerado el reírte en su cara. Pero ahora, te encuentras ahí, sola en la obscuridad de tu habitación.

En la habitación que solían compartir.

Sin poder creer lo que está pasando y con esas malditas preguntas, que tanta vez escuchaste pero decidiste ignorar.

- _¿No crees que Haru preferiría a alguien más feliz? ¿No crees que eres muy fría con Haru?_

Sientes la furia crecer en tu cuerpo, pero no estás segura si es con quienes te repetían esas cosas tan constantemente. Contigo por permitirte que esto sucediera o con ella, por mentirte. Por dejarte sola.

-¡HARU!- gritas nuevamente, esta ocasión más alto y en tu interior agradeces que nadie pueda escuchar el dolor e ira en tu voz.

Ni siquiera sabes en qué momento pasaste de estar recostada a estar sentada abrazando tus rodillas, buscando consuelo y calor donde no lo encontraras. Nuevamente el aire arremete contra tu cuerpo y tiemblas, sin saber si es por el frio o por el llanto y dolor que estas reprimiendo.

 _-¿No crees que Haru-chan preferiría a alguien más feliz?_

 _-Si sigues asi Haru-chan te va a dejar._

Nuevamente resuena eso y ya no puedes más. Tus lágrimas caen, ya no las reprimes, pues ya no te quedan fuerzas para contenerlas, tu mente y cuerpo estan traicionándote. Tus lágrimas siguen cayendo, cada vez son más y ahora son acompañadas de sollozos. Odias esto. Tú detestas llorar, porque eso es sentirte débil y ahora lo detestas más, porque ella es la única a la que le permitías verte en ese estado.

Te reprendes mentalmente y golpeas tu rostro, probablemente con más fuerza de la necesaria, e intentas recordarte, que todo esto fue tu culpa y que tienes que lidiar con las consecuencias de tus actos.

-¿De verdad esto fue mi culpa?- te preguntas y la única respuesta es un rotundo ´´SI´´ que resuena en tu mente.

Porque te lo advirtieron, muchas veces. Ahora piensas que tal vez solo querían prepararte para lo inevitable. Después de todo ustedes no funcionaban como pareja, no eran compatibles eso es lo que todo el mundo decía y lo que ella misma te dijo al partir.

 _-Perdóname Tokaku-san, no me siento cómoda estando a tu lado._

-Pero Haru decía que no le molestaba mi forma de ser.

 _-Tokaku, enserio deberías cambiar esa actitud con Haru._

 _-Yo creo que Tokaku-san esta perfecta tal como es._

Un grito escapa de tu garganta.

Quisieron persuadirte para que fueses menos fría, para que fueses más cariñosa, más expresiva. Intentaron convencerte de que las demostraciones de amor no eran malas.

-Pero nadie tenía idea de cómo eran realmente las cosas. Yo…yo si te amaba a Haru, yo…cambie por ti…tú lo sabes- ni siquiera reconoces esa dolorida y amarga voz, no puedes creer que seas tú quien habla, piensas que estas enloqueciendo por hablar sola pero ¿Quién mas va a escuchart? solo Haru lo hacía- ¿Realmente importa enloquecer? Estoy sola, después de todo.

Limpias tus lágrimas y cierras los ojos, en un fallido intento por parar tu llanto de una buena vez, pero te resulta imposible. Ya que al cerrar los ojos visualizas claramente ese momento, repitiéndose en tu mente una y otra vez.

 _-Lo siento- te dijo con una voz tan fría e inexpresiva que no podías creer que quien te hablaba era Haru y lo que te dijo a continuación te hizo más difícil creer que esto de verdad estaba pasando- Se que estarás mejor sin mí que conmigo._

 _-¿Por qué?- fueron las únicas palabras que tu cuerpo logró articular, realmente no podías asimilar ni creer lo que estaba ocurriendo._

 _-Perdóname Tokaku-san, no me siento cómoda estando a tu lado. Y con ella…con ella me siento bien, feliz. Siento que puedo confiarle cualquier cosa._

 _-Tú… tú decías…sentir eso…conmigo._

 _-Mentí._

 _Eso se sintió como una daga a tu corazón, Haru constantemente te decía que confiaba en ti, que era feliz, que te amaba._

 _-Lo siento Tokaku-san, eras la única opción que tenia para salir adelante. Pero ahora ya no te necesito nunca me sentí realmente bien contigo._

 _-¡Hace apenas unos días decías lo contrario! ¡Incluso hablabas de MATRIMONIO! ¡DE HIJOS!- gritaste sin poderte controlar, arrepintiéndote al instante, nunca te ha gustado gritarle a Haru. Pero nunca la creíste capaz de esto._

 _-Aun quiero todo eso, pero no contigo. Lo siento, yo te advertí que si no cambiabas ibas perderme, pero hiciste caso omiso Tokaku-san._

Golpeas la pared en un arrebato de ira, tus recuerdos te están dañando.

Probablemente eres fría, pero ella siempre te dijo que estaba bien con eso, siempre dijo que era feliz, que te amaba y confiaba en ti y al final resulto que todo eso era una mentira. Una duda surge en tu mente ¿Cuánto tiempo mintió? Sientes como si hubieses terminado de armar un rompe cabezas y las cosas se van aclarando en tu mente. Ahora solo te queda una duda.

-Si la que mintió fue ella… ¿Por qué esto es mi culpa?

Porque tú podrás ser una persona poco afectiva, poco romántica. Pero siempre fuiste honesta y siempre te preocupo el bienestar de Haru, muchas veces le preguntabas si era feliz, su respuesta siempre era la misma.

 _-Estoy feliz, realmente feliz, porque Tokaku-san está conmigo y es con quien Haru quiere pasar el resto de su vida._

-¿Cómo iba a saber que eras infeliz si siempre decías lo contrario?- tus manos revuelven tu cabello con frustración, empiezas a recordar más cosas.

- _Yo te advertí que si no cambiabas ibas perderme._

-Eso no es verdad- ahora tus recuerdos son vividos y claros y te das cuenta de que las razones que Haru te dio para irse…solo son mentiras.

 _-Haru… ¿Te molesta mi forma de ser?_

 _-Claro que no, yo conozco a Tokaku-san y aun si todo el mundo piensa que eres un tempano de hielo…conmigo no lo eres._

 _-Nio dice que te cansaras de cómo soy contigo._

 _-Eso es porque ella no entiende y no te conoce como yo. Enserio eres perfecta para mí y si el resto del mundo no puede ver el lado dulce y amoroso de Tokaku-san…eso es mejor, es como un tesoro escondido que solo yo pude encontrar._

 _-Entonces ¿No vas a dejarme por alguien más?_

 _-Claro que no Tokaku-san, jamás te dejaría y mucho menos por alguien más, yo te amo, eres la única persona a la que amare y eres perfecta para mí._

-¿Nunca ibas a dejarme? Cómo pudiste verme a la cara y decirme esa mentira tantas veces.

Los sentimientos en tu interior cambian, la tristeza sigue ahí, pero la culpa no. Porque siempre fuiste sincera y honesta con Haru, siempre le amaste, confiaste en ella y ahora estas sufriendo por ella.

-Pero esto no es mi culpa- ruedas en la cama y con algo de esfuerzo levantas una pequeña caja que se encuentra en el piso.

Te duele verla, pero sientes que es necesario. La abres y te encuentras con un anillo, uno especial que tu mandaste a hacer solo para ella, para sellar su amor, para pedirle compartir el resto de su vida juntas y ahora no sabes qué hacer con él. Lo tomas entre tus manos y lo observas con detenimiento, pensando cómo es posible que un objeto tan pequeño pueda ser algo tan importante y a la vez tan dañino.

No puedes quitarle la vista de encima y una sonrisa amarga se dibuja en tu rostro, mientras más tiempo lo observas, más recuerdos sobre ella te envuelven.

Pero son recuerdos gratos, de esos momentos en los que aparentemente todo estaba bien. Cuando ella intentaba convencerte de que confiases en ella. Una risa sarcastica sale de tus labios.

 __¿De qué sirvió confiar en ella? ¿De qué sirvió entregarle tu corazón? Tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu amor, tu tiempo. Entregarle todo. Si al final lo desecho como si fuera basura. Como si tú fueses basura.

-Probablemente lo soy- susurras pero aún si lo fueses, sabes qué hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos por ella, le diste todo lo que pudiste, le compartiste todo lo que tenias aún si era poco, a pesar de que por alguna razón Haru lo olvidase o simplemente lo esté negando.

Pero tú no lo olvidas, tu recuerdas las cosas buenas que compartieron, aun si eso te causa dolor, en su momento te causo felicidad, la sonrisa prevalece en tu rostro, acompañada de una solitaria lagrima, piensas que ya no te quedan más o probablemente sí, pero justo ahora ya no sientes deseos de llorar por Haru. Ahora te enfocas en los buenos recuerdos que tienen.

Porque después de todo los recuerdos están para alimentar el alma y la memoria, no para atormentar.

-Me desharé de ti- mencionas, refiriéndote al anillo y lo vuelves a poner en su caja.

Claro, aun te duele y mucho, pero estarás bien con el pasar del tiempo sanaras, eso lo sabes. Las heridas son frescas y tardaran en curar, pero en algún momento sanaran, después de todo solo estas experimentando desamor.

Y aunque es de lo más doloroso que has vivido, sabes que nadie ha muerto por esa causa, por lo que estas segura de algo.

En algún momento sanarás. En algún momento estarás bien.

 **No odien a Haru -le pegan- Yo se que muchos estan esperando la continuación de "Desdén" tranquilos, llegará en el proximo. Realmente podriamos decir que este capitulo esta conectado a ese...o tal vez no(? -le pegan más- :'v**

 **Quiero agradecer por sus reviews(porque en el capitulo pasado no lo hice) a Damy Dark (gracias por hacerme sentir Voldemort) Nether Pastrana, BrunoAscar, jaydisita.8709, flakyrukia, a mi querido no hijito Legan y a mi querida Kalicchi. ¿Saben que seria interesante? Que Kali y yo actualizaramos el mismo día -huye-**

 **No dejemos que el fandom de AnR muera QwQ**


End file.
